


An Angel

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [34]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Kissing, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You're there, sittin’ on the side of the hospital bed, the lil white and silver thing that’s too damn small for him. He don’t know how he did it, how he made it all the way back to ya, but he thanks his lucky stars that he did.He did, and you’re there.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	An Angel

You must be an angel, he thinks as he’s got your face in his hand, as he’s got you so close to him. He’s drugged up, too numb to do anything else than think of you, than kiss you. It’s damn near all he wanted to do, is kiss you. You’re there, he can’t believe that you’re there, but you’re an angel, and you’re there.

Sittin’ on the side of the hospital bed, the lil white and silver thing that’s too damn small for him. He don’t know how he did it, how he made it all the way back to ya, but he thanks his lucky stars that he did. He did, and you’re there.

You’re there with your cheek nuzzled into the only hand he’s got left, kissin’ at him. He’s floaty, over the moon, overjoyed that he’s got you by his side. The hospital room is his and his alone, they haven’t brought in another patient yet, and Clyde’s grateful for it, damn grateful because it means he don’t gotta worry about someone watching you kissin’ him.

He’s desperate for ya, for the way ya taste against his tongue. His mouth felt dry like sandpaper, like the harsh winds that whipped his face, the blazing heat that ripped his arm apart. He couldn’t stop drinkin’ water, couldn’t stop askin’ for something to soothe his throat – but then when you walked through the door with a bouquet of flowers and tears in your eyes, he realized all he needed was a tall glass of you.

He’s got ya now, got ya close. The flowers are in a vase and your tears are smudged on his cheek as he traces every tooth in your mouth with his tongue. You had chuckled against the sensation of it, but don’t pull away, and Clyde was grateful. He thinks he’d scream if you pulled away.

He’s been gone for so long, two tours in the desert, two tours away from you, almost died away from you. He’s been gone for so long and he feels sick to his stomach at the thought of never gettin’ this chance again, the chance to hold you as close as he can bein’ hooked up to all these damn wires, the chance to memorize the shape of you.

And he does, as he kisses you.

Runs his mouth along your molars and your tongue, sucks on your lips and tastes the way they plump up for him, swollen and bitten and perfect. You’re perfect, you’re an angel, he’s decided.

And you’re there.


End file.
